Faith in Him
by GaMe MiScOnDuCt
Summary: 7th year at Hogwarts for the trio! Graduation is upon them and their lives are changing...like it or not. Doesn't follow HBP... HrH


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Seriously.

Chapter 1: Leaving Home

Hermione arched her back and stretched her arms as she sat up in her bed. She then reached across her bed and lightly tapped the alarm snooze button. With that she jumped out of bed and ran to her bathroom to begin preparing for the day ahead. If today were any other day she probably would have turned the alarm off and tried to fall back asleep, but today wasn't any other day; today she was headed to the Burrow for the last couple days of summer.

Hermione couldn't help but sigh contentedly as she relaxed under the pressure of the hot water from her shower. Just to think, in a few short hours she would be surrounded by the entire Weasley clan, most likely dodging the twins spells, listening to Harry and Ron carry on about Quiditch, and hearing Mrs. Weasley carry on about how thin she was looking- all at once. A smile graced Hermione's lips as she thought all this, because she knew that she would enjoy every minute of it. Besides, the thought of spending more time with her two favorite people in the whole world was definitely appealing.

She quickly finished her shower and proceeded to towel dry herself. Although she was legally allowed to practice magic outside of Hogwarts now, she still only used it when necessary. Menial tasks such as drying one's self hardly seemed cause enough to grab her wand from her room and perform a spell. Once she had finished drying herself she paused to look at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione couldn't help but think back on the year she had had. And BOY did she have a year!

Not only had she and Ron helped Harry to finally defeat Lord Voldemort, but she had also gone through a lot at home and this summer had been exactly what she needed: a well-deserved break. Her parents had decided to surprise her by taking her to Italy and Greece for the summer where she got to meet some of her extended family and travel around for two months. Now she was back home and preparing for yet another trip to the Weasley's and also her final year at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts… what would she do without it? It was her home away from home. Truth be told, Hermione had no idea what she would do after Hogwarts. Sure, she had entertained ideas about being a healer or possibly an Auror, but she couldn't imagine ever being that far from Hogwarts. The place was the epitome of magic to Mione and she wasn't sure she would be able to give it up when graduation came around, or ever, for that matter. Of course Harry and Ron knew all about Hermione's inner-turmoil over graduation, seeing as how they both felt similarly.

Ah, Harry and Ron. Where to begin with those two… Hermione considered herself blessed to have the friendship she did with those two. Many people said that the trio would surely break up after the final battle, but they couldn't have been more wrong! If anything, the war had brought the three even closer. There were no secrets between one another and they had even considered all moving in together at the end of the year. However, let's be realistic here… they still bickered from time to time and got in rows over stupid, little things, but they were only human!

Now, as Hermione continued to stare at her reflection in the mirror she began to come out of her trance and actually carry on with getting ready. She started by coming out her long locks of dark brown hair. Most would think that a summer spent in Italy and Greece might lighten your hair, but the Mediterranean sun seemed to have had the opposite effect on her. It did, however, give her a nice olive tint that made her feel more, what's a good word? Exotic? Perhaps, but none the less she was several shades darker than when she left.

After brushing out her hair and scrubbing her teeth she proceeded into her bedroom. The alarm clock on her bedside table was going off once again and so Hermione skipped over to the table and turned it off. She always seemed to hit the sleep button rather then the off button, but it didn't really matter. All she could think about was getting ready to go to the Burrow. Hermione was proud of what the past year and her summer had done to, not only her character, but her appearance. She was definitely a beautiful girl. That had always been the case, but now she was blossoming and really turning into someone that she could really be proud of.

After shutting off her alarm, Hermione strolled on over to her closet to pick out some clothes for the day. Finally she settled on a pair of tight fitting ripped jeans and a really cute, black, Bob Marley shirt. I mean, just because she was going to be staying it the wizarding world didn't mean she had to wear her robes all the time and Mione was rather partial to this shirt. Then Hermione shifted to have a seat at her vanity table and proceeded to apply a light layer of makeup to her face. By light layer, I mean that she wore some powder, a bit of blush, and dark eyeliner and mascara. With the makeup done Mione decided to cheat a little and perform a quick drying spell on her hair, lord knows it took too long to dry on its own! Finally satisfied with the way her hair cascaded mid-way down her back in gorgeous, soft ringlets, Mione stood to examine herself in the full-length mirror by her door.

What she saw would have shocked anyone who knew her before the war. She was no longer that scrawny, know-it-all bookworm with a bossy attitude. She had transformed into a beautiful and confident young woman who knew who she was. She was tall and lean, standing in at five foot and nine inches. She had certainly filled out over the years and was continuing to grow and mature. She had a look on her face that said she had seen a lot and had lived through much more than anyone could ever imagine. Some people would think a look like that would be haunting, but on Hermione it only made her all the more beautiful.

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts by her mother's loud voice booming up the stairs.

"Hermione dear, Harry and Ron will be here any minute to pick you up and your father and I would like a chance to say goodbye before you go on and leave us again."

Hermione had to roll her eyes at this. Her parents always joked about how she was leaving them every time she left for school again. It was almost like a tradition now.

"I'll be right down mum! I just have to grab my trunk," Hermione yelled down the stairs.

Mrs. Granger could be heard yelling back up at her daughter. "Would you like your father to help you get it down the stairs?"

"No thanks. I think I can manage on my own." Hermione responded.

Once she had successfully maneuvered her trunk down the stairs she looked over to see her parents standing by the fireplace, waiting for their daughter.

Mrs. Granger was the first to step forward and embrace her daughter. She engulfed her in a giant bear hug and held on as if her life depended on it.

"I always hated having to say goodbye to you for almost an entire year. It's something that mothers just weren't meant to do!" With that she let out a watery chuckle and pulled back to look Hermione in the face. "Now, as usual, I hope you have a wonderful time at the Burrow and at school. Tell Molly and Arthur that I say hello and that we appreciate them taking care of you and offering to let you spend the time before school at their house. I expect an owl once a week to keep me posted." With this both Hermione's parents gave her a pointed look. It was a well known fact in the Granger house that Mione was horrible at keeping up with her letters home and would sometimes go weeks without sending one home.

Mione grinned sheepishly at that and promised to write as often as possible. Then it was her father's turn. He too pulled her into a tight embrace and barely managed to conceal the lone tear that had escaped his eye. "Now Mione, I want you to be careful and try not to get into to too much trouble." He paused briefly to look at her and give her a subtle wink… he was quite the trouble maker himself when he was in school. "And be sure to have some fun, seeing as how it's your last year and all. Oh, and do have fun with those two crazy friends of yours-"

As if on cue, Ron and Harry tumbled through the fireplace and landed with a soft thud at Mr. Granger's feet. Mrs. Granger let out a little chuckle and helped Ron to his feet while Mione helped Harry to his.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thanks again for letting Mione come and stay with us at the Burrow for the last couple of days before school. I'm sure it's hard to let her go again so soon." Harry spoke once he had fully up-righted himself with Hermione's help.

"Yeah. It wouldn't be as much fun with out Hermione there," Ron piped in.

"Oh of course! We know how much Mione loves spending time with you two and I can't imagine another place that I'd rather her be, other than here or Hogwarts. You will tell your mother and father thank you for me please Ron." Ron nodded his head and Mrs. Granger smiled. "Well then, it would probably be best if you were on your way." With that both Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave Hermione one last hug and each of the boys one in turn. Before they knew it Ron had flooed back to the burrow with Hermione's trunk in tow. But before Hermione could floo back with Harry, her mother stopped her.

"Oh wait darling. I almost forgot." Mrs. Granger rushed off down the hall and came back holding a beautiful leather bound journal with the name 'Hermione' written across it in cursive. "I though you could use a new journal for your final year at school. Your old one was looking a bit worn and I figured you might like it…"

Hermione cut her mum off by hugging her. "Thank you so much mum! I really did need a new one and this one is gorgeous!"

All the while Harry just stood by Mr. Granger and watched as mother and daughter bonded and said their good byes… again. Turning to Harry, Mr. Granger mumbled "Women," which earned a small laugh from Harry and a pat on the back.

After a few more seconds Hermione pulled away from her mother and turned to Harry. "Ready?" she asked.

Harry gestured to the fire place. "After you."

They both grabbed hands in preparation for the floo. Neither seemed to remember, nor care, that holding hands was completely unnecessary for flooing. Hermione managed to yell out 'the burrow' while Harry threw down a handful of floo powder and before they knew it they were in heap on the floor of the Weasley's living room, looking up into six familiar faces, neither noticing that they still held one-another's hands.


End file.
